Firman
by 021
Summary: The Sybil System controls everything in our world. It controls your jobs, your outfits, if your ready to get married, it controls the MWPSB. It also controls The Japanese Intellegce Agency. Agent Nami, working under 'Admin' follows her orders without question. However, when assigned to assassinate Makashima, she meets a man who helps her figure out it is time to ask questions.
1. Day Zero

"We have clear eyes on the target. Nami you're good to go." A voice sounded in ear peace.

Nami took aim with her sniper rifle. With one eye closed shut, she found her target. The target is a man who has been kidnapping Japanese civilians for sex trafficking. He is a foreigner, because of this; the Sybil System cannot scan him. So he could wreak all the havoc he wants and would get away with it, if it weren't for Admin.

Truthfully none one knows how Admin gets the information about the targets. Most think it is from the Sybil System. Sybil can see the crimes being committed. But the systematic scanners and the MWPSB can't do anything about it. The system is not as perfect as everyone claims it is. It is rather flawed if you look from the right perspectives. However, it is not their job to ask questions. It is their job to take orders and protect this country no matter where the information comes from.

Having locked onto her target Nami smirked. "Heard you loud and clear. Fire in 3…2…" There was a bang that echoed through the business park. The echo was haunting since the area was empty due to the late hours. Seconds after the trigger was pulled the man was down.

"Mission complete. Asuke Mao has been eliminated." The voice sounded again. Meet at checkpoint two for our extraction." The line went dead.

"The scum deserved it." Nami said under her breath while packing up her equipment. Assassinations have always bored her. Those are always quick in quick out, no real action. Though she sometimes thought it was nice to have clean and simple mission.

Quickly throwing the duffle bag strap over her shoulder she walked to the stairway access door from the roof, the gravel crunching under her high-grade combat boots. Making it to the extraction cite she meets up with her team.

Team Alpha One. Usually the two other companions are back up for her, even though she isn't the captain, but she is the one that specializes with undercover. Meaning they are following her from the shadows incase she is compromised. They handle the damage control.

Shin the lively one of the group throws his arms around the shoulders of Nami and the captain. "Another missions success guys, who is ready to celebrate?" He asks with a large grin.

"No celebrating tonight, we have a new mission from Admin. We are flying back tonight for mission params." The gruff voice of our captain interrupted.

"Do you have any details on this one?" Nami asked.

"All work and no play with you guys." Shin pouted while sighing loudly.

Ignoring him captain Takao replied to the only female. "No, they only gave details about picking up the mission and when it starts, be prepared for undercover."

The three walked into the small jet waiting for them in a closed off sector of the area. All three were lost in their own varying thoughts about the new mission. Takao already knew that this would add unnecessary stress. Shin was not happy they did not get a break. But, Nami didn't feel anything; she just wondered who she was going to be tomorrow.

 **New Story. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Does Not Exist

Nami's PoV

Takao, Shin and I were standing in the director's office. The director is currently on the phone, so we are left considering the possibilities of the new mission.

The room we arestanding in issomething that should be considered too flashy for the work we do but it isbeautiful in its own way. The room we are in is three quarters glass windows, floor to ceiling. It would be too easy to pick off the

occupants in the room.

No one would know what happens in this office though. It is located on the 44th floor of a commercial building. Admin rents out the whole floor under the alias of a drone assembly corporation, just so no one can witness the sensitive information we handle.  
/The agency has many of these offices all over the country. It makes me wonder how many people work for Admin.

As the director finished his phone call he sat down and cleared his throat to gain our attention, which, he already had.

"Alpha one will takea particularly troublesome assignment. It's an undercover mission, and very important, make sure your covers are not compromised."

We stepped forward and took the files he had for us, opening the manila folder I looked for the target and the goal.

 **Mission Number:** XXX-XXX-2734

 **Agents:** Koramura, Shin. Shurenai Takao. Enoshima, Nami.

 **Handler:** Director Minora

 **Mission Type:** Undercover/Assassination

 **Target:** Makashima, Shogo

The mission file is odd. There are no parameters to the mission. The file should contain who would be leading, who would be undercover, and who would be backup. Not to mention covers and information about the target. But this file had nothing.

"The file contains no information because I will be burning your copies onceyou know the targets name and the mission." The director said. He folded his hands in front of his face, but you could see the deep frown.

He continued. "The MWPSB is currently working this case. However, Makashima is what we call criminally asymptomatic, the Sybil Sytem cannot take action because of this. His hue or crime coefficient do not rise even when committing a crime. The MWPSB has  
/their hands tied with this and do not know what action to take. So, admin wants agents sent in."

"Will we be working with the MWPSB?" Takao asked.

"No. They will not know you are there when you eliminate this man. As far as the agency is concerned once you leave this office, this mission does not exist."

"If it is an assassination, why are we going undercover?" It was my turn to ask. It is not unusual to have missions off the books, most of them usually are. But to be taking a case from right under the MWPSB's noses is definitely not usual.

"You will be undercover. This is the plan I propose." The director began.

 **Chapter Two. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Bingo

Nami's PoV

I'm hiding in an alleyway. Funny, you'd think that being under cover would mean I wouldn't have to hide in alleyways, but today is different.

I'm waiting for Funahara Yuki, after a day of observation I can tell she is not anyone special, and she is quite clumsy. She doesn't seem very smart so this just makes it all the easier to accomplish the task.

"Target in route, 5 minutes out." Takao's voice informed in my ear.

Setting a metal briefcase on the ground I put in the combination and open it. The contents of the case was minimal, all foam padding with an empty syringe and a small glass bottle marked 0034XR.

Admin has commissioned many serums for our line of work. This particular serum affects memories. After injection you could tell the patient that they are a fish in the big blue sea and for the rest of their life they will continue to believe they area  
fish. Moral? Absolutely not. Effective? Immensely so.

Taking out the syringe and bottle, I remove about 5 ml of the light blue liquid. Flicking the glass to make sure there are no air bubbles, I get ready to lunge.

"Shin, are you in place?" I whispered back.

"Yes ma'am, ready to go."

"Target 300 feet out. Go on my command." Takao said.

For a few seconds the line was quiet, everything seemed quiet.

"Go."

I quickly grab the girl passing the ally way. While she was struggling I put a hand over her mouth and injected the syringe into her neck. After about 5 seconds she slumps into me. I walk around her so I am looking into her eyes.

"When I say the word 'confirmed' you will snap back to reality."

Yuki nodded.

"My name is Nami Hisho, we work together. We are good friends. A man just robbed us at gunpoint, he stole your purse and stole my work briefcase. We are going to call the MWPSB to report this crime."

As I was talking to her Shin walked up to us, he grabbed the case and Yuki's purse. He nodded to me.

I looked back at Yuki. "Confirmed."

Shin ran down the alleyway to round the corner.

"Hey come back here!" The pitch of my voice changed, making me sound more innocent then I actually am.

Turning to Yuki. "What do we do? All my work was in that!" my eyes were watering and she seemed frightened too.

Yuki pulled out her phone and dialed the number of the MWPSB.

"Help us! A man just robbed us, he had a gun!" She talked into the phone frantically.

"We are in front of Nanami Physical Therapy, please come quickly!"

With in minutes drones were searching the area for the man that 'robbed' us. As we were waiting for some inspectors to arrive I slumped down to my knees my breathing a little fast. Yuki was doing better than I am, she is shaking and her eyes are widebut  
she is keeping it together.

A team of Inspectors and Enforcers finally arrive asking us questions and try to calm us down. A random car pulls up and Inspector Tsunemori gets out, running up to Yuki.

Bingo.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" She asks. She seems very worried about her friend's welfare.

"Mission goal one success." The voice of my captain sounds in my ear before the line goes dead.

 **Chapter 3. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	4. Chameleon

Nami's PoV

The Inspectors that are investigating our case wanted us to come down to the MWPSB building to file the police reports. Akane seemed pleased about this. She seems to want to stick around Yuki until everything is sorted out.

"So you're an Inspector?" I asked Akane. She was sitting in Division Four's office with us. She had a professional air around her, but here innocent eyes showed that she was friendly. "You are so admirable, risking you life to keep everyone safe."

She looks surprised I think that way, but she smiled at me after. "Well thank you…" She trailed off

Yuki immediately jumps up. "Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys. Akane this is my co-worker Nami. Nami, this is my old friend from school, Akane."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled and stuck out my hand in a timid fashion.

"You are always so shy!" Yuki poked fun at me, chuckling.

"Were you interested in working as an Inspector?" Akane asked.

"Oh, yeah. My brother was an Inspector, so as a little sister I wanted to follow in his footsteps. But, I'm a little to reserved for that." My small voice responded.

"Your brother is an Inspector? Hm, maybe I know him, does he still work here?"

I looked down my eyes watering. "No, he was killed during a case a few years ago."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry!" Akane looked at me with pity. If I wasn't undercover I would have rolled my eyes. Truthfully, Takao picked a random Inspector that was killed, I wasn't related to him at all.

I open my mouth to tell her that is fine, but a man walked into the room. He was rather tall, with dark hair and glasses. Ginoza Nobuchika.

"Akane, we have a new lead on the specimen case. We are leaving now." His voice was cold and straight to the point.

"Well, I have to go. Good luck with your stuff." Akane said.

"We'll have to meet up soon for lunch!" Yuki said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the building. I waved to Akane as we left. She smiled back.

Looks like a made myself a new friend.

Time Skip

I walked back to my apartment briskly after separating from Yuki. I have had enough of her. She was a nice girl, but not someone I would ever be friends with.

Locking the apartment door behind me not bothering to turn on any lights, I headed to the bathroom to shower, turning on the water I began to undress.

Jumping into the scalding water I began to think about this mission. It is necessary to keep up character even when I am by myself, or I could make mistakes while out in public.

I never make mistakes. I never fail my missions.

I humorlessly chuckle to myself. Sometimes I think I am too perfect for this job.

When thinking back to when and how I was recruited for this job, I cant help but think how perfectly things line up. It was almost as if from the minute the Sybil System recognized me when I was a small child it knew what it wanted me to do.

It knew what I would become. It knew how to make me the person it needed.

The murderer, the seductress in disguise, the damsel in distress, the girl with the bad attitude, I could be all of these people and fit the role perfectly.

Somewhere along the way of my clandestine activities, I never realized I lost who I really was. I am more or less an empty shell, a blank slate. But then I realize that even as a kid I was still manipulative, I was still the chameleon I am today. I don't even remember who I am or who I was.

But Sybil knew this, didn't it?

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	5. Personally

Nami's PoV

Around noon Saturday morning I got a call from Yuki saying that we were to meet Akane for brunch the next day.

Since it is a Saturday, and I do not have to show up to 'work' Team Alpha One decided on some recon. It is always smart to have information, but it is smarter to have correct information.

The mission dossier had little to mostly no information, so we had to play this by ear. I alone cannot come up with enough intelligence while maintaining cover.

Shin settled himself into my apartment and set up his dock. He is going to hack into the MWPSB and get as much information on Makashima Shogo as possible.

Takao suggested that he searches for relevant information on the Inspectors and Enforcers. We need to know their strengths, their weaknesses, favorite food, and even sexual preference. Anything that we can take advantage of is relevant.

Takao on the other hand is lurking around the MWPSB, whether they know it or not, we have security clearance to look at cases. He is using his clearance to get into the building under the farce of looking at a closed case.

"Division One has astonishingly well-armed firewalls." Shin mentioned offhandedly, he wasn't really talking to me. More to himself, whenever he is working on a 'tricky game' as he calls them, he tends to mumble. A nervous habit he has while he concentrates.

"Anything you cannot handle?" I ask.

"No, getting through is not the problem, erasing my trail is going to be the hard part." He bites his nails akin to how a squirrel chews on an acorn. "Usually I wouldn't care if anyone see's my digital trail, but this stupid mission isn't supposed to exist." He ran a hand down his face before pulling out a cigarette.

I nodded, but said nothing, leaving him to his mumbling.

I looked back to the tablet I was using. Even though there are more accurate outlets of information, the media still has its uses.

Agents in the Alpha sector are expected to be proficient in behavioral psychology. Since the Alpha sector mainly runs undercover, it is necessary to know how the human brain works, and what behaviors to expect.

That being said, while the media covers a case, sometimes they tape something that is more relevant than they think. Such as, the perpetrator returning to admire his work, the perpetrator pretending to be a witness, or even someone working with the perpetrator.

Sure the media is always looking for drama, but gag orders exist for a reason; because they have information that they shouldn't. Whether or not they know it.

10 after three we got a call from Takao.

"I am walking out of the MWPSB now." Takao began as his face projected onto the large flat screen in my apartment.

"Anything useful?" I asked.

"Division One is aggravated with this case, that's for sure." He paused. "There is one in particular that is a little too invested."

"Oh?" Shin raised an eyebrow.

"Kogami Shinya. Enforcer. He seems to be taking this case rather…personally." He chooses his words carefully.

Personally? How interesting.

I smirk

"Perhaps we have a new angle to play."

 **Please Review.**


	6. 402 am

Nami's PoV

I stared at the white ceiling of my bedroom. My eyes flicked to the digital clock on my nightstand.

4:02 am.

I had not planned to wake this early, but I had a strange dream. The dream revolved around the Sybil System and Makashima Shogo.

I wouldn't call it a nightmare, only because it did not frighten me. However, it was not pleasant. It was one of those dreams that would be at the back of your mind for a few days, it would pop up at moments of silence, and it would make you think 'what if'.

Perhaps I had the dream because Makashima is criminally asymptomatic. He isn't supposed to happen. I always had my thoughts that the Sybil System was flawed, but I never thought much of it. I pushed away those thoughts with a 'nothing can ever be perfect'.

I pushed the down feather comforter off of me and planted my feet on the carpeted floor.

The outside world was completely silent, no sounds at all. My ears were ringing because of the absence of noise.

I moved to the kitchen for some tea. The sky was a dull gray blue, signs that the sun was going to rise soon. I relish in the peace.

I rarely get opportunities like this, to enjoy anything, really.

Ever since I started to work under admin, there was always missions or work. I never had an issue with this, as I am a person who needs routine. Without routine I don't know what to do with myself.

I was recruited 2 weeks after sigh School graduation, at 18 years old. When I first showed up at basic, I was the youngest there. Apparently I was an anomaly. Usually people complete college before they get their job options. I didn't have to do that; 'Admin' wanted me right away.

I always wondered why admin selected me so early. Now I think I have the answer. When I was a child I knew I was different. I saw things differently than others. I was smarter than others. I wasn't bound by emotion like others.

Today I still know I am different. The thing that always gets me, though, is that The Sybil System said I was perfectly normal. My hue stayed a pretty light pink, and my crime coefficient never rose above 60.

In fact, my crime coefficient never swayed lower than 50 or higher than 60. Strange, isn't it?

So I believe that the Sybil System saw what I was right away and decided to use me for their benefit.

It doesn't bother me, actually I like it, having something to do that isn't the mundane tasks the rest of society does.

The sun began to rise, peaking over the city skyline.

I laughed quietly to myself.

"Today is going to be a magnificent day."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Unless

Nami's PoV

Pulling on a pair of black tights accompanied by black-wedged booties, I turned on heel.

My eyes roved over my body in the floor length mirror. I scowl.

I look childish in the mini skirt and ruffled shirt.

My eyes slowly settled onto my face, while it melted to a neutral expression.

Do you ever look into the mirror contemplating if that is what you actually look like?

Do you ever see someone unfamiliar?

I think that. My eyes though, my eyes are always the same.

Dead.

My cell phone ringing interrupts my macabre appraisal.

"Hello?" I ask in a quiet yet cheery voice. Putting on a smile as I watch myself.

"Hey girl! It's Yuki, I am just about to leave. Are you on your way?" She asks while smacking her lips, chewing gum.

"Yes. I am walking out the door right now. Is Akane on her way?" I ask.

Grabbing my apartment keys I slide them into the lock and continue through the building.

"Actually, she is already there." Yuki laughed into the phone. "She tends to be early."

I chuckled good-naturedly into the phone.

"Well, I'll see you soon, try to avoid alleyways." She joked.

"I certainly won't be going near any for a long while, not after that experience. See you." I mumbled.

I hung up the phone.

That information could be useful. Akane likes to be early. She likes to be prepared. For possible danger? Anxiety?

Taking long strides and weaving through pedestrians, I put in my earpiece and make a call.

"Shin, I need you to look into Inspector Tsunemori's records during school. Look for anything that points to anxiety, or perhaps even things that make her tick." I said.

"I can do that. Everything we have observed, though, points to that she has a level head. She never seems to loose her cool."

"Records of her crime coefficient and hue?"

"Let me bring them up." You could hear stumbling around on the other line, then, the sound of fingers tapping the keypad.

"There is nothing unusual, her hue has darkened before. Nothing that leaves pastel, it just points to bad days or stress. Her crime coefficient has never raised to anything criminal or dangerous."

"How…dull."

I look into the reflection of a passing buss stop kiosk.

"She gives us absolutely nothing to work with." Shin sighed dramatically.

"What about her family." I paused. "She has a grandmother doesn't she?"

"Yeahhhh, and from the hospital records she seems to visit as much as she can."

"Nothing worth perusing there. Check into her parents and immediate family."

My eyes narrowed dangerously as I look into another reflection of a passing stand. I continued to face forward, not changing the way I am walking.

"I have to go Shin, I am being followed."

Before he could respond I ended the call with a well-placed flick of my hair.

Continuing across the street towards the brunch restaurant I notice a man standing on the corner looking in my direction.

He was well dressed, suit, no tie.

That makes two.

Discreetly looking at the corner to my left were two men.

Not so nicely dressed, but not casual. One was on the phone with eyes on the other man across the road. The other was looking directly at me.

Four.

Puzzling. I have enemies, I'm sure. That's not unexpected.

What is unexpected is the way this is being handled. People that have the slightest inkling of my existence are not fools.

These people are fools.

I receive a call to my earpiece. Knowing it is Captain Takao I answer. We have contingencies for these situations.

"I have eyes and ears. Draw them out." He says. Not expecting a response.

I give him none.

I change direction before reaching the corner of the two men. I take a left at the cross walk.

"They are tailing." Takao's voice continues.

I continue to walk, taking turns as needed, until I'm away from the busiest part of the city.

Over the connection I could her Shin talking, frantic it seems.

"Nami, they have Yuki. It looks like Makashima's men."

My eyes narrowed.

Makashima…Does he know that we are after him? Why would he take Yuki then? Why not just go for me? They don't need to take Yuki, unless they know they won't be able to handle me. Take her hostage they have access to me.

That's not plausible. If they knew we were after them, they would know that taking a hostage would be useless. We would never jeopardize the mission for a hostage. The MWPSB maybe, but we don't work that way.

Unless.

Unless I'm not the intended target. They aren't after me. They have no idea who I am.

I can use this.

Knowing the captain is watching, I slowly signed with my hands, keeping them in front of my body so my tails do not see.

'S.T.A.Y.I.N.G I.N C.O.V.E.R. N.O.T A.F.T.E.R M.E.'

"Let them take you. I will proceed on foot." Takao's voice rang out.

I turned down an alleyway that could be used to get to a shady convenient store. On the other side of the alley was the man in the suit stalking towards me.

I let my eyes widen in freight while I turned around to 'escape'. The two other men had blocked off the entrance. I opened my mouth to scream but a cloth covered it.

Chloroform.

I looked around at the three men while my vision became tunneled. They were talking but I couldn't make out anything they were saying.

Everything went black.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update.** **Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
